


Just a Hunch

by Porte8a2



Series: Just a Hunch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Other, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porte8a2/pseuds/Porte8a2
Summary: A continuation of ‘Just a Scratch’ told from the POV of Fareeha. Fareeha has recovered from her wounds but she’s stuck on base until the good doctor signs off that she is fit for duty. Problem is, Fareeha can't seem to get the doctor to look at her, let alone speak with her.





	1. Just a Hunch - Medbay Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you to everyone who read Just a Scratch and who left a comment. I really appreciate you taking the time to do that. I’m trying out a little bit of a different writing style this time (hope it works). Comments and constructive advice are always welcome. This story will most likely not exceed four chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it.

It was just a hunch but I was certain Angela had been avoiding me. Ever since I’d woken up I could never seem to find a moment alone with her. There was always someone else around or Angela would find a reason to bury herself in work. To be fair, it’s not that we weren’t busy. Overwatch teams had been flying out of the base on an almost daily basis. That’s what brought me here tonight, to her office, hiding in the shadows, waiting for Angela to walk through the door. Now that I thought about it, I was kind of being a creep. I grimaced at the thought. Not a creep. She’s left me no choice.

I had managed to snag a good position in Angela’s office. I’d pulled her chair to the corner. I had a clear view of the medbay door. I would be able see anyone that entered. Angela wouldn’t know I was here until it was too late. I’d be able to block the door so she’d have to go through me to escape. No, not creepy at all.

Angela had brought this on herself. It had been a week since I’d woken up from my coma. Overwatch Command wouldn’t allow me to go on field missions until she signed off on it. I was going crazy, relegated to light duty assignments around the base. To top it off, most of my clothes were missing. Some had managed to turn back up. I’d been finding small folded stacks outside my room the past few nights smelling of laundry detergent and fabric softener. I had a good idea who the culprit was, considering she had been wearing one of my shirts when I woke up. I just needed to pin the woman down and get some answers. Not a creep. I’m not a creep.

That was the problem. I thought I had been dreaming when I awoke to find Angela in my arms. I could still remember the feel of her body pressed tightly against mine, arms wrapped around each other and her sleeping face twitching as some dream teased her mind. Her eyes, when she opened them, were heavy lidded with sleep and what I could have sworn was arousal. It had stolen my breath. I wanted to experience that again. I wanted to wake up with her next to me. 

I could have sworn that Angela had wanted that too but now… Now I was starting to think the whole thing had been some figment of my imagination. There was protocol to consider, our responsibility as soldiers. It hurt that the doctor couldn’t stand to be alone with me. I could handle rejection, I could even nurse my wounded pride so long as I could face it head on. Right now, we were both stuck in an awkward loop of embarassment and avoidance. 

I missed being around her. I missed her light touch on my arms. I missed the lilt of her voice, the slight German accent that changed her w’s to v’s. I missed hearing her laughter dance across a room. The ache of not speaking with her, of not sharing space with her had settled in my heart and had grown into a gaping chasm. It was torture. How could I miss someone so much that was still a part of my life?

Then there was that word she’d called me. I would have asked Reinhardt what it meant or looked it up myself but I’d forgotten exactly what it was she’d said. I’d been replaying that morning over and over in my mind since the day I woke up but most of that day had been a blur, my recall fuzzy. Despite hating being stuck on light assignments on the base, I grudgingly had to admit that I needed the time off. That being said, it didn’t mean I couldn’t spend my free time in the gym… so long as no one saw me. Zarya had caught me once but had said nothing. I’d owe her for sure.

I tapped my fingers against the cold metal arm of the chair, partly in frustration but mostly out of anxiety. Angela appeared to have made it her mission to avoid me and she had done a wonderful job of it so far. I was going to get my answers, one way or another tonight, even if that meant I had to lock her in this office until we hashed it out.

With a quiet rush of air, the doors to the medbay slid open and in walked the woman who was the source of my agitation. Her hair was tied up, a few wisps had escaped and framed her face. Her white lab coat was unbuttoned, the tails brushing against firm thighs covered in light blue jeans. She had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and blue eyes were studying an open file in her hands.

So intently was she focused that she did not see the medical cart in her path. When she hit it, the cart threatened to tip over, papers went flying as Angela tried to right the cart before it could fall over completely and spill its contents. What I could only assume were German curses streamed from her mouth. I stifled my own laughter. Pushing the cart out of the way, Angela collected the papers and stuck them back in the file haphazardly, sorting them as she walked to her office.

Angela stopped at the old metal desk, tossing the papers down and flipping the switch on the lamp. Dull, yellow light filled the corner of the room. Angela reached for her chair, hand blindly grasping for where it should be, only realizing then that it was missing. With her back to me, I stood slowly and closed the door to her office. Blinds slapped against the window on the door and a startled Angela whirled around, one hand to her chest, the other hand instinctively going for the gun on her hip.

“I’m sorry! It’s me, I’m not a creep!” I was definitely a creep.

“Was zum teufel!” Angela cursed and removed her shaking hand from her weapon and roughly brushed the hair from her face.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Ziegler. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’ve been waiting for you for awhile.” Angela looked at me dumbfounded and potentially weighing the pros and cons of shooting me right then and there for scaring her.

“I need to speak with you.” I watched her chest rise and fall rapidly, adrenaline still coursing through her body. I watched he hands clench and unclench as she tried to steady herself. All I wanted to do was gather her in my arms and soothe that worry away but she still wouldn’t look at me, even though we were no more than ten feet apart. My heart fell, already expecting the worse.

“I know you’re busy, Angela. I won’t take up too much of your time but we haven’t spoken since I woke up and well… I have… questions.” Angela was angled away from me, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. I dipped my head, trying to capture her eyes.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me and don’t try to deny it. I’m a grown woman and I know what’s happening. It has to stop. We work together.” Angela seemed to curl into a ball while standing up, shoulders falling in defeat. I wasn’t sure exactly what I had said to illicit such a reaction. I guess she really didn’t want to be around me. We had to be able to speak to one another.

Taking a breath, I straightened my spine. Suck it up, Amari. You asked for this.

“I promise, I won’t bother you again after this. We can maintain our professional relationship.” Even though I want more. I wasn’t going to make Angela more uncomfortable than she already was. Nervously I shifted my feet. The thought that this had been a bad idea only now crossing my mind. What was the point? What did I come here to do?

Angela turned away from me fully, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. We stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Her shoulders were shaking as if she was fighting to carry a heavy burden. I made to cross the room, one booted foot scraping against the linoleum floor when, almost imperceptibly, she nodded her head in the affirmative.

“Ja, I think it’s time we talk.” Angela turned, resting her hips against the desk. Everything in her body screamed resignation. The lamp behind her, though dull, cast her beautiful frame in shadow. I couldn’t see her face. To be honest, I was a little afraid of what I would see. Afraid that I had misread the situation. Afraid I’d see disdain in her eyes.

Now wasn’t the time for fear. Now was the time for courage. I’d managed to get this far and I wasn’t about to leave empty handed. We were going to settle this tonight. Swallowing, I managed to put one foot in front of the other, each step heavy as if the boots I wore were filled with lead.

I managed to make it all across the office until I was standing a mere two feet from the woman I loved, not only as a friend but as something more. My heart knew that its missing half was standing right in front of me. Standing close to her like this, heart pounding out of my chest, I swore she could have heard it.

Angela’s face was turned down and I took the opportunity take her in. Her face was clean of makeup. The scent of soap and clean cotton drifted up, and only now did I notice the ends of her hair were slightly damp. She’d just showered and smelled wonderful. I inhaled as deeply as I could. At that, Angela jerked her head up and I had the decency to blush. I cleared my throat and turned my eyes downward. I’m not a creep. I’m not a creep. She just smells good.

I was working up the courage to look her in the eyes when I took notice of the shirt she was wearing. It was slightly bigger than her frame, as if it was meant for someone taller with broader shoulders. It obviously didn’t belong to her and if it wasn’t hers, then it had to belong to someone she felt comfortable taking clothes from, like a lover. At least, that was the only conclusion my hormone overdosed brain could come to.

I could feel my brows draw together in a scowl and my mood take a turn for the worse. The shirt draped loosely over firm breasts and Angela’s nicely rounded hips. It was as if by wearing her lover’s shirt, she carried his caress with her. I wanted to rip that shirt from her and replace it with my hands, my lips. I wanted it to be my name she shouted in ecstasy.

So caught up, I didn’t hear Angela’s sharp intake of breath. I gazed at the shirt in consternation, not caring if Angela found it uncomfortable. It took a moment for me to recognize the insignia embroidered just above her left breast. It was the insignia of the Egyptian military. In disbelief, I looked at Angela who finally met my eyes, blushing furiously.

“Is that… is that my shirt, Doctor?”

“Mein Gott!”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Tumblr URL: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/porte8a2-fanfiction  
Fanfiction.net URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12625797/1/Just-a-Hunch


	2. Just a Hunch 2 - Tell Me How You Really Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of ‘Just a Scratch’ told from the POV of Fareeha. Fareeha has recovered from her wounds but she’s stuck on base until the good doctor signs off that she is fit for duty. Problem is, Fareeha can't seem to get the doctor to look at her, let alone speak with her. Last we left it, Fareeha had managed to trap the good doctor in her office. Will she finally get some answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you to everyone who read Just a Scratch and the first chapter of JaH and left a comment/kudos. It means the world to creators when they get feedback. Secondly, I apologize for the delay. I struggle sometimes and appreciate your patience. Comments and constructive advice are always welcome and encouraged. It’s always nice to know if people enjoy something you work hard on. Finally, I apologize if I mangled the German and Arabic. If anyone has any pointers, I’d love to hear them. Now, without further ado, I present the next installment of JaH. I hope you enjoy reading it.

I had caught my thief and she was looking cute, dwarfed by the white lab coat and the oversized shirt. The old thing hung across her shoulders a little lopsided, exposing an expanse of collarbone and a lovely flush that was quickly spreading. She was adorable when flustered. I let my eyes drift over the delightful swell of breasts, delicate neck, over the cut of her chin and up until our eyes met. She swallowed, throat bobbing as she tried to compose herself. I could relate but the closer I looked the more I saw the tired eyes, dark circles and mouth stretched in a grim line. The long days and even longer nights would get the best of anyone.

Face scrunching in concern, I took a cautious step forward, “I came to ask you something but maybe I should just go?Are you alright?”

“Oh… I’m fine. You know how it can be around here, one moment you have all the time in the world and the next you can barely get a moment to yourself.” She shrugged and I nodded. We stood in awkward silence, neither one of us brave enough to look at the other, “It’s late, Fareeha. You wanted to ask me something?”

“Yes, well…. Angela, that’s my shirt.” I blurted, wincing when it came out sounding like an accusation. Grasping the hem, she pulled it out, looking down at the offending garment. Dropping it she tucked her lab coat more closely about herself. She fidgeted under my scrutiny, eyes taking in something she found fascinating on her desk. She half-heartedly pushed at some papers.

“Perhaps.” I cocked an eyebrow in response and Angela blushed an even deeper shade of red as if realizing how preposterous that sounded, “… and perhaps you’re right.”

“Uh-huh, and what about my other clothes?” I stepped closer until I was no more than a foot away, effectively pinning the her between the desk and myself.

A flash of a grimace crossed her face, “What clothes?”

“You know exactly what clothes and about the ones that keep magically appearing at my door.” I leaned forward, pushing her back until my palms rested on the desk to either side of her.

Clearing her throat, she looked up, sheepish and insecure, “Oh, those clothes…well, yes. I might have a few pieces.” I’d never seen her anything less than confident and if I were honest, the sadistic side of me was enjoying watching her squirm. Gathering my courage I reached up with one hand, tucking a finger on the inside of one lapel, I pulled it aside until I could clearly see the insignia of the Egyptian military. Her breathing seemed to increase with each passing moment or was that me?

Voice husky, I traced a fingertip lightly over the symbol, “You wear it well.” I watched hypnotized as my finger continued to trace the pattern. Neither of us moved, only the sound of our breathing filled the room until Angela reached up and grasped the wandering hand, “Fareeha, please stop.”

I snatched the hand back as if burned by fire. I felt the heat of embarrassment creep up my neck and spreading to my face. I could only hope that my darker complexion would hide it. How could I force such unwanted attention on her? I really was a creep, “I’m sorry, Angela. I shouldn’t have done that.”

My retreat was cut off by her firm grip on my hand. I looked down at our clasped hands, confused, as her thumb began gently circling the back of mine. It was far too pleasant a feeling and just as distracting, “Ang-“

“You have nothing to apologize for, Fareeha. I just can’t stand it anymore.” The words cut through like a knife. Of course I’d made her uncomfortable. I had experienced the unwanted attention of others when I was in the military. How could I do the same to her? Angela obviously didn’t feel the same way that I felt. It hurt and it’s not what I had hoped to hear but I’d just have to learn to accept it.

“I don’t want to bother you and if you say you need space, I’ll understand.” The words tasted like ash on my tongue and just as bitter but that’s just how love sometimes went, wasn’t it? “Is it something I did? Something I said?”

“Yes. No!. Your touch, your closeness. You. Everything!” She shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

I gripped the hand holding mine tighter. “I’m not feeling too good about this, Angela. I’m sorry if I’m a problem for you. I can’t help that but I don’t want to be a source of-”

“No! That’s not what I meant! Please… I just can’t think straight- coherently! It’s hard when you’re in my personal space.” As if to emphasize, she pressed her free hand against my stomach and pushed. I gave way to the pressure but couldn’t let go without getting some answers.

“Then what is it? What’s this about?” I lifted our entwined hands.

Mortified, she wrenched her hand free, “See, this is exactly what I was talking about! I shouldn’t be doing this. We shouldn’t be doing this!”

“We haven’t done anything! Sometimes I really don’t understand you.” Tossing my hands in the air in exasperation.

“I’ve done enough. I can’t be near you like this. I shouldn’t be holding your hand o-or anything!”

“But I like it when you touch me.” Surprise flashed in her eyes and I slammed my mouth shut. Outed before I knew it. With a strangled noise, Angela shoved past as she made a dash for the door. I chased after, reaching for her just as she threw it open. I must have the worst luck. Correction, I definitely had the worst luck imaginable. The door slammed into my face. A burst of pain erupted from my nose before I felt the warmth of blood trickling down my nose and over my mouth. A hand came up to gently grasp the bridge of my nose and tilt my head back.

“Fareeha, mein Gott! I’m so sorry, come here quick.” Ceiling tiles passed my vision as we stumbled into the medbay. She tugged me down onto the nearest bed. She flipped a switch and light flashed to life. She banged on the metal casing when it continued to flicker in and out. Mumbling under her breath in German, I could only assume she was cursing the blasted contraption. Despite the pain, I couldn’t help but crack a smile. Angela was forever telling command central that we needed better equipment, preferably something that wasn’t recycled from when Overwatch was originally founded.

“Hold this to your nose.” She passed me a handful of gauze, pressing first it and then my hand over it.

I canted my head down, mumbling through a blocked nose and a wad of gauze, “This isn’t what I expected tonight when I came to find you. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I just-“

“Liebling, be quiet and let me work.” Softly but firmly, she tilted my head back towards the ceiling. I didn’t want to look at the tiles, though. I wanted to watch her. Sighing, I leaned back on one hand. I heard her as she dashed around the medbay, grabbing supplies before coming back to the bed where I sat. With a push of her hips, she spread my legs wide and a jolt of desire settled in my core. Angela came to rest between them as she dropped the supplies next to me. I coughed and choked as blood seemed to surge anew.

“Are you ok?” Not trusting my unruly mouth, I just nodded in response. Get it together, Amari.

She pulled the gauze away, working without sound and unaware of the effect she had on me. Gently, she cleaned away the blood, dabbing softly with an antiseptic wipe around my noise and mouth. The smell burned my nostrils but my body was more than willing to endure it if it meant I got to be this close to her and have her hands on me. She’d placed her left hand under my jaw, thumb propping up my chin as she worked. Hips pressing into the bed and into mine. Heat blossomed where skin met skin and it felt as if the oxygen had been sucked from the room. With expert fingers she probed the wounded area.

“It looks like it’s stopped bleeding and it doesn’t appear to be broken but you’re going to have a nasty bruise for a few days.” If it meant I got to have her this close to me, I had no regrets. I inclined my head so I could look her in the eyes. She hadn’t expected the movement and her hand slipped. Now cupping my face, her thumb pressed against my lips. She paused, a cascade of emotions crossing her refined features. She stared back, eyes straying to my lips, as if unbidden her thumb brushing against them.

“What am I supposed to think when you look at me so?” I spoke softly into the pad of her thumb, enjoying the texture against my lips. It wouldn’t take much to draw it into my mouth and pull her close. Every pass of her thumb drove me closer to the edge and I found myself leaning in to the touch.

“And what is it that you think about?” A little shyly, she pressed her thumb more firmly into my lips, as if she couldn’t help herself from exploring. Her tongue darted out to wet her own.

“I think about Overwatch, our team, the people we help and those we didn’t help fast enough. I think about alot. Maybe too much.” Feeling brave, I brushed the tip of my tongue against her finger, watching in satisfaction when she didn’t pull away, “I think about you, about….us or I could tell you what I feel? Tell me, Angela, what does liebling mean? You never explained it to me.” 

Mesmerized she watched my lips, eyes dark with passion, “Isn’t that what Google Translate is for?” She pressed down, pulling on my bottom lip tenderly.

“Yes, but I want to hear it from you.” Grasping her wrist, I stilled her ministrations. She looked at me, eyes mirroring the same desire that had firmly settled between my legs and was quickly spreading. My bravery from earlier abandoned me, I swallowed in hesitation. Angela watched my struggle, both of us waiting for the other to make a move. I’d never known something so simple could be so intimate. With a thirst I didn’t know I possessed, I drew her thumb into my mouth, sucking on it as I ran my tongue along the sides and tip. Angela’s lip parted in surprise, pleasure or both but she didn’t pull away.

“Du weißt nicht, was du mit mir anstellst.” Angela’s other hand traveled up to grip me firmly above the knee, fingers needing the flesh beneath my jeans. Heat spread from her touch, my lips opening with a gasp. She pulled her thumb from my mouth, using it to wet my parched lips.

“Ymkn 'an yaleab athnan hadhih alluebat , habi.”

“Das ist nicht fair.” I chuckled, not needing to know German to understand what she was saying.

Placing a kiss and a gentle nip on her palm, I continue the game, “Kli shay' eadil fi alhabb.”

Snaking her left hand behind my neck she pulled me down, noses brushed and I ignored the brief flat of pain. She held our lips millimeters apart. Just the thought of how close I was to tasting her lips sent a shiver running through me. Angela’s hand massaged the back of my neck as her other blazed a lazy trail up my thigh. I reached for her, grasping her hip and pulling forward. I wanted to feel her tight against me but the damned bed was in the way. I whimpered in frustration. If she didn’t kiss me soon I was going to melt into a puddle at her feet.

“Ich bin glücklich zu wissen, dass du mich so sehr willst wie ich dich will.” Angela closed the distance between us, lips soft and sweet pressing into mine.

Our kiss was chaste at first, both of us unsure. Eyes fluttering shut, I sank into her, feeling the softness of her lips as they brushed mine. We parted only to come back hungrily for more. I pulled her close, hands roaming her back and sides, feeling muscles tighten with anticipation and excitement. She leaned into me, forcing me farther back onto the bed. Again, her lips sought out mine, more insistent than before, as she slid her tongue over my bottom lip, first teasing, then asking. I opened my mouth and welcomed the touch, warm silk sliding over warm silk. A moan escaped me and Angela responded in kind, until the sounds mingled together. Tingles spread where she touched, her left hand running up through my hair, while the other wandered to my hip and slipped under my shirt. Close, I wanted to be closer.

I pushed her lab coat off her shoulders till it was pooled on the ground, Angela growled in frustration when it tangled in her arms. She kicked the offending garment away. Chuckling, I pulled her back to me, hands seeking warm flesh under layers of clothes, her hands seeking that same warmth. She lit paths of molten lava along my skin. She nipped at my lips, trailing kisses to my jaw and to the crook of my neck. She nibbled the skin, gently sucking, tendrils of electricity spreading from where she touched, drawing moans of pleasure from me.

Her fingers splayed over the muscles of my stomach, weaving a slow and sensual path toward my breasts. She took her time, exploring every inch, tracing toned muscles and battle scars, and I reveled in her exploration. I wrenched my mouth away, struggling for breath, “You’re driving me crazy!”

At the sound of my voice, Angela stilled, breathing heavily herself. I leaned in to capture her lips again but she pulled away. The loss like a bucket of cold water, that cold seeping in where moments before fire had consumed. Angela wrapped her arms tightly around herself, a hand coming up to cover her mouth in disbelief. Fear and confusion clouded her vision as she looked at me, my shirt pulled up far enough to expose my bra. Desire flitted across her face before she turned away.

“What have I done? That shouldn’t have happened. This was a mistake. I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry, Fareeha.” Before I could stop her, Angela bolted out the door. Dumbstruck, I fell back across the bed, looking to the ceiling. The pain from my injury coming back as the passion induced pain killer ebbed away. I felt a tell-tale trickle, I checked the wound. Blood stained my fingertips. I slammed my hand into the mattress with a thump. Fuck. Now what was I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a part three but I make no promises on when that will be available. I’m trying to divide my time up between work, home and my personal original fiction works but I promise the story doesn’t end here.
> 
> Fanfiction net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12625797/2/Just-a-Hunch  
> Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889108/chapters/33659079  
> Tumblr: porte8a2-fiction


End file.
